metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Portal
For other uses, see Portal (Disambiguation). ]] Portals are rifts in the fabric of space, that can transport matter across large distances or to other dimensions, without permanently scattering their atoms. They first appeared in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, and transported Samus from Aether to Dark Aether, or vice-versa. There were also artificial Portals (portals created by intelligent species for matter transportation) in Metroid Prime Hunters. There are several kinds of portals: the matter transportation-style as seen in Hunters, the rarely appearing portals to Bryyo Ice and The Leviathan Battleship in Corruption, artificial portals, and randomly occurring dimensional rifts. Several creatures in the series have been seen utilizing their own type of portals. Portals ''Echoes'' .]] Portals on Aether are transdimensional links to the opposing world. Portals are links that help prevent the subject's atoms from being scattered across the interdimensional void. Portals were first discovered on Aether as a side-effect of the Phazon meteor impact. After the initial attraction to these strange appearances, the Luminoth began to fear them as an unknown evil poured from them. At first these dark creatures evaporated in Aether's light, but began to overshadow local creatures. As war began between the Luminoth and the shadowy Ing, the Luminoth developed synthetic portals to venture into the enemy's territory. However these portals are unstable and last for only short periods of time. Portals were built by the Luminoth during the war. The first portal discovered by Samus, in the Agon Wastes, had to be activated through a series of tasks in order to power it with solar energy. These portals are always two-way (entering a portal on Aether brings Samus to a portal on Dark Aether, so she can return immediately) and the ones on Dark Aether are invariably protected by a field of light. Samus encounters both naturally formed and synthetic portals on Aether. They must be activated by being scanned. The Ing Horde have been witnessed creating portals out of thin air, at will. Small in size and opened for a very short time, the Ing can only enter the light dimension in the form of a "black fog" when using these portals (as gas particles, they can resist the light atmosphere for an undetermined amount of time), and remain so until they possess any physical being. They choose their destinations carefully, always appearing near their victims. The Warrior and Emperor Ing are capable of using their portal-creation abilities in combat; both creatures may channel piercing beams of light through several mini-portals in quick succession. The Emperor, in addition, can open numerous portals near itself, then push its tentacles through them to make them appear wherever the foe is located for close combat attacks. Dark Samus also seems to be capable of activating inactive rifts for her own uses, as when she is first encountered she somehow manages to activate a Dark Portal to get to Dark Aether. The portal stays in position long enough for Samus to get back to Light Aether through it, and disappears shortly afterward. Space Pirate scans also mention Dark Samus 'teleported' in and out of their base, though this could be referring to Dark Samus' ability to phase in and out of local timespace (ignoring all physical matter) similarly to its original core essence form as the Metroid Prime and the closely related Phazon Metroids. Kralees are a species of insects living on Aether that can open portals with the crystals growing on their backs. ''Corruption'' ]] During the events of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, there were several Warp Sites that acted similar to portals. However, these portals only transferred beings to a different location, and were not interdimensional. They resembled Save Stations and were scarce. One linked Bryyo Fire to Bryyo Ice, and there was one that linked the Space Pirate Homeworld to the Leviathan Battleship. Pirate Commanders are known to carry devices that allow them to teleport from one location to another, as well as instantly summoning Commandos for aid when necessary. Other, larger portals appeared in Corruption, called Wormholes. These Portals could transport anything from individual beings to spaceships and meteors great distances. The ability to create these rifts was a trait of the Leviathans, gigantic, living Phazon meteors that were launched from the planet Phaaze, with the sole purpose of corrupting other planets with Phazon. The Leviathans could rip open Wormholes after launching, and travel through them to reach planets great distances away. It is believed that the wormhole that was created by the Leviathan that impacted Aether had some role in the planet's inderdimensional crisis. Rifts Rifts are tears in the space of the world, and can function as portals, appearing as flattened, swirling vortexes. Unlike the other portals Samus encounters, they are not supported by machinery to allow them to open and close. Rifts are instead activated by firing the corresponding energy to energize them. For example, firing light energy at a Light Rift will allow transport back to Aether. The Annihilator Beam, however, can activate both portals as it contains both light and dark energy. Attempting to use a rift that has not been energized will cause the user to be forced back by some form of static discharge, although this is harmless. Rifts can be one-way, that is, entering a rift on Aether does not necessarily lead to one on Dark Aether. In this case Samus will have to locate another Portal with which to return to the light world. Another thing of note is that rifts will often cause damage to the area around them, usually this produces a circular crater in the wall or surrounding area around them. This crater also seems to contain flecks of purple, which could be some form of substance imbued by the rift during transport. Space Pirate use The Space Pirates found that there were large amounts of Phazon on Dark Aether, and started venturing there. In the Agon Wastes, they had a portal site, then inactive. Samus turned it on, releasing War Wasps into the room at the same time. They also have the Dark Beam enabling them to open and keep open rifts. The Pirates were able to use portals on their Homeworld, enabling quick transport between the orbiting Leviathan Battleship. List of rooms containing Portals Dark Portals *Aerie *Catacombs *Command Center *Dynamo Storage *Dynamo Works *Forgotten Bridge *Gathering Hall *Grand Windchamber *Generator Room *Hall of Combat Mastery *Hall of Eyes *Hall of Honored Dead *Hive Chamber B *Hydrodynamo Shaft *Main Hydrochamber *Main Research *Meditation Vista *Mining Station B *Portal Chamber *Portal Terminal *Sacred Path *Temple Assembly Site *Transit Station *Transport Center *Vault *Watch Station Light Portals *Abandoned Base *Aerial Training Site *Base Access *Crossroads *Culling Chamber *Dark Forgotten Bridge *Dark Oasis *Duelling Range *Dungeon *Gloom Vista *Hive Cache 2 *Hive Dynamo Works *Hive Portal Chamber *Hive Summit *Ing Windchamber *Judgment Drop *Plain of Dark Worship *Portal Chamber *Portal Site *Profane Path *Sky Temple Gateway *Staging Area *Trial Grounds *Undertemple *Vault Attack Portal Gateway Portals *Celestial Gateway *Synergy Core *New Arrival Registration *Alinos Gateway *Elder Passage *Council Chamber *Arcterra Gateway *Ice Hive *Fault Line *VDO Gateway *Weapons Complex *Ascension Logbook entries ;Metroid Prime 2: Echoes (Hive Chamber B) :"Scan complete. Unknown dimensional anomaly. Anomaly seems to be a dimensional rift. Target destination unknown." Trivia *If Samus activates a portal in the Sanctuary Fortress, the cutscene following will still show dirt being pushed out from under it, despite the fact that the Fortress has no natural ground or soil. *The Command Center has the first Dark Portal that requires the use of the Dark Beam. If Samus walks into it from the side, she will be inside of the unopened Portal without being pushed out. *If Samus tries to grapple something and quickly enters a Portal, her arm will be raised as if she were grappling something, although she is not. This event is most noticeable in the Vault Attack Portal. *Scans of both Light and Dark Portals share the same Logbook entry, albeit with obvious differences. *In Metroid Prime: Episode of Aether, Portals do not need energizing, and suck people in themselves. *If in Echoes, Samus falls into a long drop while activating a Portal, the cutscene will initiate as normal, but a white flash will occur briefly, and Samus will respawn on whatever platform she was last, as normal. *Dark Samus appears to shoot the Hive Chamber B portal open. *Storyboards for the Portal Terminal scene in Echoes reveal that the Portals are partly inspired by the Time Displacement Equipment from the Terminator series. Gallery Portal to Dark World.png|Portal Terminal Portal6.png|Dark Portal - After Entering Varia_suit_portal_site.jpg|Portal Site Meditation_vista_dark_portal.png|Meditation Vista Lightportal.jpg|Trial Grounds Portal Rift 3.png|Inactive Light Rift. Portal9.png|Sky Temple Gateway - Portal Generator Portal 10.png|Light Portal Portal 4.png|Dark Portal Forming. Portal 7.png|Light Portal - Dark Agon Wastes. Portal EoA.png|''Metroid Prime: Episode of Aether'' File:SamusPortalBryyoFire.jpg|Bryyo Fire portal ru:Портал Category:Alimbic Cluster Category:Celestial Archives Category:Alinos Category:Vesper Defense Outpost Category:Arcterra Category:Aether Category:Dark Aether Category:Bryyo Category:Pirate Homeworld Category:Alimbic Technology Category:Transportation Category:Dimensional Category:Research Category:Metroid Prime Hunters Minor Objects Category:Teleporters Category:Fast Travel